The death of Pinestar - A lost friend
by Fleskhjertaet
Summary: Pinestar has always loved his family, but he started showing signs of old age... and eventually, it's his time to join StarClan...


**Do not be afraid to cry. I did start to sob after I started making this fanfiction. This is based off of a true story, only with this, it involves Pinestar. This book is dedicated to the cat I once had, but died in this very same way...**

Pinestar, though that was not what his name was before he died, coughed and groaned. So many days of suffering. His housefolk tried to help him out, but no matter what they did, it wouldn't help. Right now, Pinestar was laying in a cage. His twolegs visit him every day with gentle wording and murmurs. He even heard sobbing from the youngest twoleg kit.

_Help me... _he wanted to say every time they came. Pinestar was suffering so much, and he was getting so old. Was it his time? No... it can't be! _I don't want to die yet..._ he quietly told himself.

Another day later, after refusing to drink and having fluids be stuck inside him, Pinestar was taken out of his cage. _Freedom?_ He was wrapped in a blanket and heard the cutter that was carrying him whispering gentle words into his ears. _Why is she talking like this?_

Entering a small room, Pinestar realized that he was with his housefolk again. However, they didn't seem to have the happy looks on their faces. The cutter was talking to his housefolk, specifically the older two. He was then placed into the lap of the oldest housefolk, then it went down, and down, to the youngest. When it was the youngest twoleg kit, he felt his gentle pets and the sobbing that came from him. He loved this twoleg kit. He had always cared for him and would always sleep with him nightly. After a few moments, which seemed like too short of a time, the cutter came back in. Her eyes seemed full of sorrow. She was mentioning something while holding two items in her hand.

Suddenly, the cutter came close to Pinestar, crouched, and then murmured something to the twoleg kit. She wrapped a strange item, not like cobwebs, though, on Pinestar's back leg. Then, the cutter grabbed this strange item, with what seemed like a long, silver thorn (Yes, it was a needle.) to Pinestar. She moved closer to him and then suddenly stuck the thorn into his body, not before mumbling to the kit a reminder. Pinestar felt a bit of pain, and then suddenly made his dirt without control. He was worried that the twoleg kit would get angry, but instead, he didn't even flinch.

Pinestar felt refreshed after the thorn was stuck inside him. He felt the gentle touch of all of his housefolk as another thorn was stuck in his leg. Suddenly, Pinestar had a rush of sleepiness come over him.

The twoleg kit sobbed louder, whispering something into Pinestar's ear. He suddenly made out the words "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." coming from the child.

Pinestar felt grief and sadness rushing over him, but he felt too sleepy- too weak to to purr and comfort his twoleg kit like he has before. _No... I'm sorry I couldn't spend enough time with you..._ rasped Pinestar in his mind.

The rest of the liquid from the strange item with the silver thorn sticking out was gone. Pinestar was so sleepy that he suddenly felt his vision blurring. With his final bits of energy, he gave the twoleg kit a gentle lick on his paw and then shut his eyes, maybe for the last time.

When Pinestar woke up, he saw his mother, Sweetbriar waiting for him.

"Come, Pinestar..." Sweetbriar beckoned Pinestar.

"Wait..." Pinestar could hear the cutter saying something... but he couldn't make out the words. He then heard sobs from both twoleg kits that were in the room, and just didn't want to leave.

"I understand that your twolegs are devastated, but we must go now..."

Pinestar sadly nodded, and went with his mother to the heavenly place known as StarClan.

_**Twoleg kit's POV just as Pinestar dies. Pinestar is named Harley by the kit**_

The twoleg kit felt wave after wave of grief rush over him. His companion, Harley, was being put to sleep. He hated those words! Put to sleep! Gone! Dead!

Tears streamed down his face as suddenly, the twoleg kit felt Harley lick his hand, and suddenly close his eyes and rest his head, sleeping for the final time.

The veterinarian checked for a heartbeat in Harley's body. When she finished, she looked up, her eyes full of sadness. It looked like she was about to cry.

"He's gone... I'm so sorry..." her voice broke, but she kept her pride and didn't shed a single tear.

When the twoleg kit heard this, he broke into loud sobs of grief. Harley was _dead_! He'd never see him again! Why did this have to happen, just why?

Not listening to the conversation between the vet and his parents, the twoleg kit snuggled close to Harley for one final time. He allowed his older sister to snuggle Harley with him, until the two saw their parents giving them devastated looks, while the vet left and came back with a box. _His casket..._ the twoleg kit noticed the sorrowful looks on his parents, which interrupted him from his thoughts.

**. . .**

At home, the twoleg kit watched outside his back window as he saw his parents digging the hole. This was happening all too fast... too soon! Why couldn't he start over? Hug and sleep with Harley again. Moments later, his parents came in and saw him holding Harley in his hands.

"It's time..." his mother murmured.

"Get your sister," the twoleg kit's father added.

The twoleg kit went to get his sister, and the four walked out with Harley's limp body still inside the box. He was taken out, and for the final time in his living life, he snuggled Harley. Even more than he has before. The entire family snuggled him, until... it was time for goodbye and burial.

"Goodbye, Harley..." murmured the twoleg kit. "Please watch over us..."


End file.
